PEDDIE Surprise
by peddielover
Summary: love freindship


**Socially Speaking Outings/Trips**

A vital part of our Kids Club and Teen Zone groups is going out on outings and trips. While we have sessions 'in house' which are designed to be fun while teaching skills, these group sessions are in a more 'unnatural' environment, where the group is specifically designed and structured to meet the needs of the children/teens who are attending.

Outings however are much more fluid, all situations cannot be structured for the group, and there are new challenges which involve putting strategies into action. Research indicates that skills need to be generalised, and that this can be difficult for many of the children we work with. Outings are a great opportunity to assist with this generalisation.

Occupational therapy training involves being able to break down and analyse the component parts of any activity in terms of cognitive and physical skills involved. The speech & language therapists then add their knowledge of social communication skills to this, which means we have an excellent team approach to analysing outings and their potential to meet the social/relationship/cognitive and physical needs of group members. We don't always get it 100% right, but we endeavour to find a good 'fit' between the outings and the needs of the group.

Examples of outings which we have undertaken recently and the skills utilised in these include:

**Trip to The Groynes: **

Playing a game together: Good sportsmanship skills (being modest when winning, encouraging others, keep playing even if not winning, being fun to play with, etc); working together as a team; following the rules; helping others; coping when things not going your way.

Going for a walk: Physical activity; being able to make conversation with others; learning not to rush off in front of others; referencing others - checking where they are; learning to be together with a group.

Feeding the Ducks: Sharing items with others; coping with lots of animals/birds around you; letting the group leaders know if you are worried/stressed.

**Laser Strike:**

Working together as a team; good sportsmanship; referencing your team members; discussing strategy/including everyone in your team; managing emotions when things don't go your way & asking for a break; managing sensory input/overload; good sportsmanship (especially coping with losing); coping with feelings of worry about the outing/activity; giving something a go even when you don't think you will like it; following instructions to use unusual equipment; physically being challenged by the task but learning that you can cope; negotiating with team-members/leaders/others about ways to manage the game; helping others; following rules.

**Bowling:**

This can be a very stressful outing, as many children/teens become very focused on winning or getting a strike.

Large focus on good sportsmanship – having fun; encouraging and complimenting others; caring more about playing than winning; keeping yourself calm or taking a break if you are getting stressed/angry. Looking after equipment especially around other people; helping others; maintaining visual attention; being aware of other members of the general public and behaviour expectations when in a group; keeping with your team (ie not going to sit elsewhere).

**Watching a DVD/movie: **

Planning for DVD/movie: Negotiating choices; coping with not getting what you want; managing feelings of worry about the choice when it is new to you; voting for things even when you don't really like any of the options; considering other people's needs/likes and not just your own

Watching DVD: Being able to watch even if you didn't get your choice; keeping quiet about the DVD if you know what happens during it; maintaining attention OR being able to appropriately ask for a break during the DVD; eating food in a socially acceptable manner – eg not taking too much, social understandings around politeness etc.

Going to a movie: Coping with paying for yourself – managing money, talking to other people, knowing what you want and expressing yourself appropriately etc; behaviour in a public place and around members of the general public (especially when out as a group); attending to the movie/considering others re voice volume/chat etc.

**Swimming: **

Paying for yourself – managing money, knowing what to ask for and expressing yourself appropriately; keeping together as a group – referencing each other, asking others to play with you/do an activity with you (our rule is that you must have one other person with you to move to a new pool area, so you will need to ask someone and negotiate with them); managing sensory input/overload; dressing and undressing skills; behaviour when in a group with other members of the public;

**Risk Managment**

Before each public outing the group facilitator will write up a plan for the outing with potential challenges and safety concerns, and how these will be managed.

**Payment**

We are aware that some outings are expensive, and our plan is usually to have one outing per term which has a cost, and the rest at very little cost or free. However Alison is happy to discuss options around payments for outings, so please do not hesitate to contact her if this is an issue for you.

Alison Schroeder & Justine Aldous

[Type text]


End file.
